


Welcome to the Team

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Crush, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: what could have been.....





	Welcome to the Team

**Author's Note:**

> seems a bit bittersweet now but was already written, hope I didn't jinx anything, and hope you enjoy reading it anyway xxx

Dani slowly makes his way towards the Yamaha floor, searching for the right room number, since it was off announced he would be joining Yamaha next year, Maverick send him a text massage to meet him at his room, he wanted to welcome him to the team. When Dani knocks on the door of the hotel room, it's quick to be pulled open and Maverick welcomes him with a huge smile.

"Hey!"he beams,"come on get in."

Dani is pulled inside and into a deep hug while the door is being closed, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I'm so glad you decided to join Yamaha, it's going to be great!"

Dani chuckles, already feeling at home and when Maverick lets him go, he turns towards the room, surprised to see Valentino standing, leaning against the wall and smirk around his lips, making a shiver run through the Repsol rider, getting a strange feeling in his stomach but before he can question it, Maverick takes his hand and leads him to the couch, sitting him down. 

"Yeah when I told him you would come here he wanted to be here, welcoming you to the team too." Maverick explains.

Valentino pushes himself away from the wall and walks up to them, holding a glass out for Dani to take, mocca brown lock in on ice blue, same smirk still around his lips before he moves himself around the table and he sits down behind Maverick on the couch, raising the glass and the other two do the same, clinking them and toasting on what hopefully will be a successfully collaboration. 

The evening progresses steadily, all drinking a bit too much and the more liquor flows the more Maverick turns out to be a very touchy drunk, all affection being directed at Valentino who doesn't seem to mind very much and even seems happy to return them. After Dani has excused himself to the bathroom, he comes back to a sight that stops him dead in his tracks. Maverick is straddling Valentino on the couch, both riders being interlocked in a deep kiss, Mavericks fingers tugging Valentino's curls while his are cupping Mavericks ass and while pulling him against him, the Italian rocks upwards, both obviously very aroused and moans and whimpers fill the room. 

He can feel himself reacting to the sight in front of him and he pushes himself closer against the wall, eyes watching the two Yamaha riders that keep rutting against each other. Hand having a mind of it's own, Dani covers his crotch, biting his lip to keep a moan inside but the two hear anyway, stopping their kiss and looking at him. Feeling his cheeks heat up, the Repsol rider tries to find words, throat feeling dry and he licks his lips when Maverick suddenly moves from the couch.

"You like watching Dani?" he asks, feral look in his eyes and smirk around his lips,"or you want to participate, we will be your teammates next year, teammates share everything."

Suddenly he's on him, hands either side of his head and leaning forward, lips inches from his own and Dani holds his breath, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights and mouth open. Mavericks eyes move to those gorgeous lips, licking his own before they flicker up again.

"You ever been kissed by a guy?" he questions, Dani slowly nods his head, Maverick hums, finger reaching out and tracing his jawline,"can I kiss you?"

"Ok."

The words have barely left his mouth before Maverick is already leaning in, pausing when he is just an inch away from kissing him, to give him time to react but he doesn't and Maverick surges down to kiss him.

It's demanding and needy and só good, Dani can't help the moan escaping his lips, tongue sweeping over his lips and opening up, Mavericks tongue meets his, curling around it and luring more moans from the older. Dani's hands fist the material of Mavericks shirt while the others hands slide down, over his sides and following the curve of his ass to slide inside his jeans pockets, pulling him against him while rocking forward, both riders rock hard and moaning. Maverick slides his hands up before moving lower again, lifting Dani up, older wrapping his legs around his waist and Maverick keeps rocking against him, lips kissing his neck and Dani's eyes fall on Valentino who is leaning back on the couch, hand in his jeans and boxers and obviously jerking himself, hips arching up from the couch and when Dani locks in on dark blue, the lust and desire there and a swivel of Mavericks hips makes him cum violently in his pants. Feeling Mavericks body jerk, the other is cumming too and when Vale releases a low curse, the Italian has ruined his boxers also. For a moment it is quiet in the room, Dani's eyes taking in the debauched form that is Valentino Rossi, legs spread wide, hand still down his pants, head having fallen back and exposing that long slender neck, tongue tracing his lips and just the sight takes his breath away. Suddenly Maverick starts to laugh, head buried in Dani's neck and he can't help but laugh too, soon being joined by Valentino who gets up and trips out of his jeans, boxers and shirt without batting an eyelid and Dani's eyes move over his naked form and all Dani can think is how fucking beautiful he is.

"I need a shower,"the Italian says and winks at Dani,"and I think you both could use one too."

Maverick slowly puts Dani back on the ground, lacing their fingers and pulling him to the bathroom, the older following and walking into the bathroom that is already steaming up. Maverick turning towards Dani while he starts to undress the other, Dani obviously only having eyes for Valentino, Italian standing underneath the stream, eyes closed and hands running through his hair, water cascading over that gorgeous tanned slim body that is practically begging for him to touch, kiss. 

"Dani?" 

"Hm?" Dani answers but his eyes stay on Valentino 

"Looks like someone has a crush." Maverick chuckles.

Maverick smirks while looking at his Italian teammate, still washing himself unashamedly, body in display for the Spaniards.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Maverick whispers.

Dani can only nod.

"How long?" 

"Awhile, too long." Dani admits.

"Well, go on then, this is your chance."

"What if he...."

"He wants, trust me, he was very eager to come when he found out you would be here, you want me to leave you?"

Dani looks at Maverick with a jerk, mouth open but no words coming out.

"It's ok, we're not exclusive,"Maverick says and kisses his lips briefly,"go get him."

With that he is gone, Dani slowly turning towards Valentino again, Italian now having stopped washing himself and he smirks, hand reaching out and Dani takes it, younger being pulled into the cabin. The Italian frames his face, thumbs rubbing his cheekbones and eyes piercing him, turning them around, pushing him against the wall and leaning in, lips hovering over his but instead of kissing him, he leans in and noses at his jawline.

Dani is holding his breath, senses full of what has been his secret crush for years now, his smell, his touch and when he feels lips press soft kisses against his skin he shudders. Fingers slide down over slippery skin, dancing over Dani's sides and pausing on his hips, thumbs making circles before the move further back, following the curve of Dani's ass cheeks and pulling him in. Cocks brushing against each other, Dani gasps when he feels Vale is just as hard as him, being amazed he really has that effect on the nine time world champion, fingers finding home on the Italians side, digging in the skin and feeling himself floating on air already and he hasn't even started yet. Dani buries his face in Vale's neck, closing his eyes and trying to get himself under control again, feeling one of Vale's hands move lower and disappearing between Dani's legs.

Automatically, Dani spreads his legs wider for as much as the space allows, Vale smiling against his skin, finger circling his hole and pushing the tip inside him, Dani moaning and arms wind around the Italians neck while his finger is joined by another, scissoring them and abusing Dani's prostate.

"Hm, you're so tight around my fingers already, I bet you will feel so good, wrapped around my cock,"the Italian whispers huskily in Dani's ear,"going to make you feel really good, cara."

Dani licks his lips, not being able to respond to that, head falling back and feeling empty as soon as Vale pulls his fingers back, leaning back and kissing the expanse of Dani's neck, hands sliding lower and grabbing his hips to lift him up. Dani wraps his legs around narrow hips and groans when he feels the blunt head of Vale's cock against his opening, inching his way inside him until he has bottomed out. Breathing hard, his head falls forward while the Italian closes his eyes, pulling his hips back and slowly rocking forward, having Dani whimper with the feeling.

"Feels good, cara?"

"So fucking good." 

Vale laughs, leaning in and sealing their lips in an intense kiss, trusting inside him faster and harder, cabin being filled with the sounds of moans and whimpers and skin slapping skin, sound so obscene but erotic, Dani canting his hips upwards and feeling Vale's think long cock slide inside deeper, abusing his prostate and feeling teeth bite his skin having him gasp.

"Oh god..."

Fingers slip in unruly curls, tugging and being pushed closer to the edge with every hard thrust Vale makes inside him, pushing him up against the tiled wall before sliding down and impaling himself, thrusting going faster and deeper, Vale swivelling his hips and groaning with the feeling, climax creeping closer and his hand moves inside and curls around Dani's cock, hard and leaking and tip an angry red, one swipe of his thumb over the tip is enough to make him cum violently, younger spasming and jerking in his grasp, muscles clenching around him and the intensity makes Vale falter and groan before he cums too. 

Both being spent and breathless, they stay like that for a moment before Vale slowly lowers Dani to the ground, younger wavering slightly and leaning against the tiled wall, Vale's hands steadying him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just....I need to sit down for a moment." he says.

Vale chuckles and watches how Dani slides to the floor, knees pulled up and head resting against the wall, Vale quickly closing the faucet and towelling himself dry before wrapping a towel around Dani's frame, younger still out cold and the Italian lifts him in his arms to walk into the bedroom where Maverick looks up from the tv, worry etched in his face when he sees them.

"What happened?" he asks, sliding from the bed to make room so Vale can lie Dani down.

"Past out."

"He's not hurt is he?" 

"No, he's fine,"Vale says and lays him down on the bed,"he just needs some rest."

Both Yamaha riders watch their new teammate sleep, peaceful expression on his face and Maverick leans forward to push some wet hair out of his face.

"I'm so glad he'll be joining us next year."

"Me too,"Vale smiles and leans in, pressing his lips against Dani's temple,"welcome to the team, cara."


End file.
